


Birthday Kiss

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Tony asked Connor a lot of questions, but nothing was like this one: "Can I kiss you? Just once?"





	Birthday Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorsav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsav/gifts).

> A little ficlet for Sav's birthday! Happy birthday, b! Hope you like it!

“Hey, Whiskey?”

Connor looked up from his laptop and met his friend’s eye, ready to answer whatever question the other boy had come up with this time. But he didn’t look curious or joking. He looked scared.

“What is it, Tony?” Connor asked, abruptly worried.

“You asked me what I wanted for my birthday,” Tony said.

“Did you think of something?” Connor prompted when Tony trailed off. 

“I --” he began, then closed his mouth and worried at his lip. “Can I kiss you? Just once?” Tony bit his lip harder and looked him in the eye for a moment but then he dropped his gaze. Connor had no idea what to think. He blinked at Tony.

“Why?” Connor asked his own question. 

Tony’s cheeks darkened but he kept staring at his hands where they lay clasped in his lap. Connor closed his laptop and scooted down the bed to be next to Tony’s desk. 

“Tony?”

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

The confession was quiet and spoken to his lap, but Connor heard it. His confusion was met with a flare of jealousy for a moment before he shoved it back down. That was not helpful right now. Who cared if Tony had been kissing people? 

“That’s probably not healthy, no,” Connor agreed softly. 

“I just want to know what it’s like,” Tony said, looking up again with firm determination in his eye. 

Connor considered him. If that was all Tony wanted, to kiss him once, maybe that would be enough?

Who was he kidding, it would never be enough. He wanted to kiss Tony every day, to wake up beside him and cook him breakfast, to answer his questions, to bring a smile to his face and let him bring a smile to his own. 

“Just one?” He asked, trying to be brave. 

“We don’t have to. It’s okay.”

Connor shook his head, cutting Tony off. “That’s not what I meant, Tony.”

“What?” 

He took a deep breath. “I’d like to kiss you more than once, if you’ll let me.”

“You do? But how do you know you’ll like it?”

“Because it’s you,” Connor shrugged. “I like everything about you. And I may not have been kissing strangers, but I’ve been thinking about kissing you anyway.”

“You have?” Tony whispered. Connor nodded and held out his hand. Tony took it and let Connor pull them both to standing. 

“Still want that birthday kiss?”

Tony nodded, his face only inches from Connor’s. He leaned forward an tiny bit and Connor watched his eyes dart down to his lips before he looked up again. He cupped Tony’s cheek and closed the distance between them, tilting his head to the side just as their lips met. 

Tony melted against him, their careful distance disappearing as the kiss stretched out. When they finally broke apart, Connor almost didn’t want to open his eyes. It had been a good kiss. An amazing kiss. But what if Tony didn’t agree? 

“Connor?” 

His eyes flew open. 

“Was that okay?”

He looked as nervous as Connor felt and all he wanted to do was reassure him. Gently, he pulled Tony back to him and kissed him sweetly. This time when he pulled back he opened his eyes immediately and found Tony grinning from ear to ear. 

“Can we do that again?” 

“As many times as you want,” Connor replied. 

“Good. Because kissing you is better than I ever imagined and I never want to stop.”

“Me neither. Happy birthday, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog ](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/186730733051/birthday-kiss)


End file.
